


Sparring

by LittleCharlie



Series: Linumi Drabbles [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Revenge, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCharlie/pseuds/LittleCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin's heart gets broken, and Bumi punishes the man responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

Bumi eyed his opponent carefully. Slight limp in his left knee - a work injury that hadn't healed correctly. Too bad the man didn't have a waterbender for a mother. Right handed, and weak on the left side.

As the man darted forward, Bumi made another note in his head. Quick to attack - doesn't wait and listen first. Bumi smirked, knowing this fight was easily won. He countered his opponent's move and darted in. His opponent stumbled backwards wildly, trying to stop his sword from leaving his hand. Bumi pressed his advantage, moving forward. He didn't see the hole in the ground, and his foot caught. He stumbled, and his opponent moved forward idly, mocking. That was a mistake. Bumi yanked his foot from the hole and ducked under the man's guard.

As his opponent backpedaled quickly, Bumi once again had the advantage. Now was the time to take it. Bumi moved to the left, forcing the man to move with him swiftly. Then Bumi dodged to the right, catching his opponent off guard. Trapping the man's sword-arm against his chest, Bumi placed his sword at the man's neck.

"I yield." The man gasped. Bumi smirked, pondering pressing his sword just a bit harder…

"If you ever go near her again, I know a lot of places to hide your body that not even the best earthbenders could find. Do you understand me?" He murmured instead.

"That's not your business." The man hissed, wiggling. Stupid, Bumi thought.

"It is if I say it is. Do you understand?" Bumi pressed his sword just a bit tighter to get his point across.

"Yes, yes!" The man gasped.

"Good." Bumi let him go and then turned away without another word. He had an earthbender to find and comfort.

What kind of stupid idiot would do something to lose the best woman they'd ever find? They were lucky they'd had a chance with her in the first place. It was more than he had.


End file.
